Confessions
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: This is a songfic which sees an old girlfriend of Yagari's who broke his heart by being turned come to Cross Academy to teach Music. She sets the assignment of finding a song to make an emotional confession and some unexpected truths are revealed.
1. Don't You Want Me, Baby?

_**Author's Note: This is quite long for a prologue but it needs to be, I promise! Anyway, this story is like a musical Vampire Knight I suppose, and I hope I can include one of your favourite tracks or introduce you to a new one! I appreciate any comments I get, even constructive ones because we all make mistakes. So, Vampire Knight belongs to the wonderful Matsuri Hino, and only Asuka is mine. [Spoilers Alert!] The songs in this episode belong to… Human League (Don't You Want Me)**_

Confessions

Prologue - Don't You Want Me Baby?

"Hey, Yagari!"

I turned on the balls of my feet and saw a group of people coming down the street towards me. I shoved my anti-vampire gun into my pocket hastily and waved at the approaching throng. They reached me and we formed a small circle and greeted each other.

"Toga-kun," said a girl with strikingly beautiful features - a perfect pout, shiny blonde hair and the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen. Too bad she was also the most damn annoying girl I had ever met in my entire life. Her name was Asuka Hasegawa, and I was pretty sure I hated her. "We're going to get some lunch at Nishizawa's Place on the corner. Wanna come?" she placed a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. "You work too much."

I smiled, keeping up the pretence that I really liked these people and wasn't just spending time with them because my supervisor said I needed 'people my age to bond with'. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I love my job."

"What is it you do anyway?" asked Wataru Shoto, another member of the group.

I thought hard about what to say but knowing a question like this had to be answered quickly, I just said the first job that popped into my head. "Paper round." I then marvelled at my stupidity inwardly but tried not to let that show.

"You wouldn't think so many people read the local paper - you're working day and night." stated Asuka.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many newspaper customers there are in this town." I said thinking about the list. I was rapidly crossing off names but there were still so many.

Asuka slunk around me bringing her hand around my back and then strode over to the third member of the gang. The girl was short and had dark hair and even darker eyes. She looked at me unblinking and silent. Her name was Ayumu something, and the only thing I really knew about her is that no one knew anything about her. "Me and Ayu must be really boring poor Wataru." she purred, "He could use some male company I'm sure."

"Well then I have to go, don't I?" I grinned.

We went and had lunch at Nishizawa's and, after paying my share, I said my goodbyes and exited the café. I began to walk into the direction of an area I'd had a tip-off may have a lot of Level E activity. I was nearly half way there when I decided to address my stalker. "Asuka? I know you're following me. Do you need something or have you just decided to bother me?"

"Don't pretend you don't love it." she laughed, coming out from behind a hedgerow. "What're you doing here anyway? Your house is the other way."

"Just taking a walk."

She approached me slowly. "Look, Toga. When are you going to ask me out already? You can practically taste the attraction in the air." Despite how much I disliked her, her confidence was very seductive.

I didn't tell her this though and responded with "Uh… try never." I then realised how that must and have sounded and quickly said, "I mean you're a friend Asuka."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, "Would a friend do this?" she kissed me slowly but passionately and looped her arms round my neck. I didn't kiss back. She snapped apart, obviously shocked at this. But, if I was honest with myself, I didn't kiss back because I was shocked. Not shocked that she'd kissed me. I could kind of see that coming, but shocked because it felt good. Asuka Hasegawa just kissed me, and I liked it. What was the world coming to when hate and love weren't even separated by a fine line anymore?

"Are you gay?" she checked, still not unwrapping her arms from my body.

"No!" I said, much quicker than I wanted to. What was this feeling? Caring that Asuka thought I might not be attracted to her? I didn't even like Asuka. She grinned, baring a set of perfect teeth. "Good." she said and kissed me again. This time I kissed back. We didn't come apart for minutes, but when we did she just stepped back and placed a hand on my chest, her fingers drumming a small beat. "So, tonight then? The Karaoke Bar? I'll meet you there?" Again, that same shot of self confidence sent me fluttery again and unable to control my reply. I said "Yeah, sounds great."

She turned around and walked back towards the main street, wiggling her pelvis provocatively. "Enjoy your walk."

After she'd left I came to my senses. "What the hell did I just do?" I asked the empty air, before walking back home to get ready for the insanity I had let myself in for.

I arrived at the Karaoke Bar at around nine o clock, a time I thought suitably late for the start of a date - to try and show I'm not that into her and regain some coolness points. It seemed she'd had the same idea or whatever because she wasn't even there when I arrived. About fifteen minutes later she walked through the door and I was sat at a round table in the corner listening to some dull songs about God knows what. "Hey." she said, approaching me. "Aw, how long have you been here? You must have been pretty excited!" I frowned, realising how much my plan had backfired. I didn't want to call her and ask about a time because I'd seem desperate. Oh, damn it. "What, ,no 'beginning of the date' kiss?" she asked. Before I had time to answer she had leant in for one and I found myself drawn to her again. They say you don't choose who you're attracted to, and there is obviously truth in that, but I want to know who's responsible because he's really hacking me off. "Mmmm." she sighed, pulling away. "You're a good kisser Toga-kun. It's a shame your lips are usually used to show some kind of shocked or angry expression."

"What would you rather have them do?" I asked, surprised at how forward I was being.

"I can think of a couple of things." she smirked and I expected, and kind of wanted, her to lean in again but she didn't. "I want to see them sing." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me after her to the currently vacant stage. "Human League - Don't You Want Me." she said to a man organising the karaoke stage. He smiled and shot two thumbs up at Asuka. "I don't sing." I said, releasing myself from her grip.

"Well, now you do. Just look at the monitor, you'll be fine." she said, knowing I'd do what she said.

I still tried to defy her though and said "I don't like the song."

"Yes you do. I saw it in your CD collection." See, that's why I don't invite people in. Some things are private. "Just get ready to sing. I chose a duet so it's not as if we're competing so you don't have to be worried about being embarrassed when I won." She wasn't even joking and that's when I knew I had to win. I had to win at whatever sexual politics she was playing. I couldn't lose to Asuka of all people. I heard the opening bars of the song and prepared myself.

I stepped forward into centre stage. "You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you…"

"You…" she echoed, taken aback slightly at my voice. Yeah, I can sing. Or at least give the impression I can.

"I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new…"

"New…" She smiled at me and I felt even more inclined to continue but stronger.

"Now five years later you've got the world at your feet, success has been so easy for you… But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too…"

She walked forward and looked me in the eyes as I sung the next line. "Don't…"

"Don't…" Asuka echoed again.

"Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me…"

She swayed gently preparing herself for the chorus, where it was her time to shine. "Don't…"

"Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me…"

She pushed me aside slightly, playing up for the crowd. "It's much too late to find, You think you've changed your mind,"

I joined in as we both sung out "You better change it back or we will both be sorry!"

She jumped up and down as we belted out "Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me, Ohhhhhhhh! Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me, Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

I put my hand out and she spun round holding my fingers and launched into her verse. "I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true…"

"True…" I was surprised how much I was enjoying this. Not just the singing but being with Asuka. It was amazing, like this was where I was meant to be. With Asuka. Me and Asuka. Asuka and me. Mrs Asuka Yagari…

The rest of the song went by in a blur, and I'm not really sure whether it sounded good or what, but everyone clapped and Asuka stepped forward boldly, kissing me hard on the lips. "You've got good pitch. And the softest lips ever." she teased, "Are you going to buy me a drink yet or what?" And that was the moment. I was wrapped around her little finger, and I wanted nothing more than to stay there forever.

"I want to go into the music business."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about fame, though obviously I could gain it and handle it. No, I'm thinking more teaching music. Like singing, in schools. High schools. Not elementary, I can't stand children."

I laughed, trying to look semi-interested when really I was absorbing every reply she gave thoroughly. She had two brothers, one of whom would beat the crap out of me if I ever hurt her; her favourite song was Fleetwood Mac's 'Don't Stop'; she had a cat named Chibi; her mother died when she was seven; her favourite drink was a piña colada; and she didn't get drunk easily. The last one I observed myself, noticing that she'd downed five piña coladas already and wasn't even the slightest bit intoxicated.

"But, what about you? You're so quiet Toga. You seem content just listening to me speak." her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I am."

"Well, what family do you have? What do you like to do?"

I grinned, "I can think of a few things…" I trailed off suggestively.

"You…" she leaned forward and kissed me, "Are…" she kissed me again, "A bad…"

and again, "Man…"

"But you love me." I joked.

"Yeah, I think I do." she replied, in all seriousness.

"I love you too." I said back, meaning it.

Suddenly she sat back into her chair as her phone rang. "Sorry Toga-kun, it's Ayu. Hello? Yes. No. Oh my god, really?" She looked panicky. "Toga, I have to go. There's been a horrible emergency, but this has been lovely. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Dinner, your place, you'll cook?" She stood up to leave, kissing my cheek. I nodded, excepting her proposal, as she hurried out of the bar. I paid the waiter, and stood up to leave too. Then I noticed that Asuka had left her purse. "Dammit." I said, realising that I didn't know where she had gone. I relaxed, remembering that I was seeing her tomorrow. If she called, I'd tell her I had it. I picked it up and walked out.

I began to walk home, reflecting on the evening's events when I smelt it. Sickening and metallic. Someone was bleeding. And heavily. I turned in the opposite direction to my home, towards the smell. I rounded the corner, clutching my gun in my hand. And then I saw it. The victim. My Asuka. I pulled the gun up pointing it at the vampire who sucked from her neck unrelentingly, as she lay there in its arms, limp and lifeless. "Toga-kun…" she whispered weakly.

The attacker turned to face me when she said this and I saw it was Ayumu. I took a step closer bravely. "Let go of Asuka, or I willshoot."

"No, Toga, don't!" Asuka said, still quiet but forceful. "Don't shoot Ayu, I… I asked her to… bite me. She… she needed to. But we… we're going to exchange blood. I… I'll be fine…"

My head was swimming. Asuka became a vampire willingly. She must have known I knew about vampires, she might have known about them herself, and yet she still allowed herself to be turned. Even though she knew what it'd do to me.

"You… you… you bitch!" I yelled, feeling tears pricking at my eyes, but restraining them, gun still poised.

"I'm sorry, Toga…" her fangs had arrived now and she sunk her teeth into Ayumu's throat.

At this point, I did what anyone else would do - I ran. Since then, I have suppressed all memories of that woman, and kept my heart closely guarded. Love? Not worth all it costs.


	2. It's My Life!

_**Author's Note: Hi everybody! This is the very first chapter (if you don't include the prologue) where we see the plot developing…Woo! All Vampire Knight characters belong to the wonderful Matsuri Hino, only Asuka is mine! [Spoilers Alert] The songs in this episode belong to… Bon Jovi ('It's My Life').**_

Chapter 1 - It's My Life 

"Master."

Yagari turned to see a tall silver-haired boy addressing him. It was his old apprentice, Zero Kiryu. "Yeah?"

"Headmaster Cross wants you." was his short reply before he walked off down the hall. Yagari sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He had to go see that fool again. Honestly, being at the beck and call of someone so delusional was taxing work. He longed for the day when he could return to normal society work. Thinking these things he turned the corner and entered the man's office.

"You called for me?" he said, posing it as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, yes." the Headmaster replied, setting a teacup he had been drinking from down on a floral coaster on his desk. The man really had changed since his Hunter Society days. "I want to talk to you about music!"

Yagari narrowed his eye in annoyance. "I think there's a time and a place, and the time is never and the place is nowhere."

"Oh, lighten up!" Kaien scolded, "I don't mean your opinion on music, I mean we are employing a new teacher for the Night Class. To teach something never explored here at the academy - music!" He sounded excited. "They say 'Music doth tame the savage beast' and who better to test this theory than the Night Class? Life can be so strenuous at times and music could be a sweet retreat for the students."

"Why are you saying these things to me? I couldn't care less about some vampire hippy who wants to come in and teach them about the joys of song and life and all that crap. I don't even like the students." Yagari asked irritated.

The Headmaster rolled his eyes. "Look, Toga, you don't have to like it, you don't even have to hear it - if it succeeds in improving things we'll have a soundproof music room built." He sighed. "All I want you to do is look out for the new teacher. Make sure the students don't harass them too much. Show them around. That sort of thing." He seemed worried about what Yagari's reaction would be but the man just groaned in agreement to the offer.

"Good!" chirped the Headmaster. "Miss Hasegawa? Please come in!"

The door clicked open and a tall, blonde woman strode in. Yagari felt his heart nearly explode as she turned to face him and looked at him with those round blue eyes. Anger swelled in his throat as she continued to observe him. She smiled, that same wide smile she had always worn. "Toga-kun!" she yelled and ran at him despite the fact that she was wearing three inch heels. She hugged him tightly and he was forced back a little. He did not reciprocate the embrace, and pushed her off.

"You know each other?" Headmaster Cross questioned.

"Oh, yes!" Asuka replied happily, not noticing the look Yagari was giving her. "Toga and I are together." she grinned.

"We are not!" he yelled angry.

She looked hurt at this but kept her cool, bubbly façade strong to reply, "Well, technically we never actually broke up so if you've dated anyone else since then that means you've been cheating on me, you bad man."

The thought of her kissing him as she had when she last said those three words turned his face red. "Well consider this us breaking up!" He stormed out of the room.

Asuka sat down in a chair opposite the Headmaster's desk, holding her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Kaien asked gently.

She looked up at his face and smiled. "Don't worry about me. Toga-kun will come around. He loves me. I know it."

"I hear we have a new teacher." Ruka said, brushing her long willowy hair thoroughly.

"Oh, really?" Rima asked, tying her own ginger locks in two bunches. "Can you pass me that piece of ribbon?" she added.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, apparently, _she's_ going to teach us music." Ruka handed her the red strip.

"A female teacher?" 

"Yep."

"Wow. That's different, we've only ever had dull old men and Yagari-sensei." Rima noted.

"I know. It's ridiculous really. There are just as many female vampires as there are males."

"I hope she's interesting." Rima tied the ribbon tightly.

"Mmmm, I do too." she watched her friend fiddle with the bow. "Mind if I use some of that?" she asked.

"No, of course not. The rest is in my drawer on the dressing table."

Ruka opened the drawer and found her prize. "Thanks. Akatsuki brought me this back from his holiday," she said, holding up a small fire coloured gemstone, carved into the shape of a heart, with a small gold ring at the top where it could be strung from something. "and I've been trying to find a suitable chain to put it on. I think the ribbon works nicely."

"Oh, it looks beautiful." Rima praised.

"I know, it's gorgeous. But…"

"But it doesn't work with that top." the pair said simultaneously before giggling.

"You should wear that orange chiffon blouse."

The two began chatting about their clothes and all regular conversation deteriorated. Today was Saturday, but they all had to gather together for two hours to meet the new teacher, so appearances were still important.

Asuka breathed deeply. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and reapplied her mascara. He hated her. He didn't love her - at least not any more. She had completely screwed up over one selfish impulse. She was going to be alone forever. Trying to swallow her pain she tucked an escaped piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled at herself in the mirror, thinking words of encouragement. "You can do this." she said aloud and walked out of the toilets and out into halls. She opened the door to the classroom and summoned up her courage, preparing to walk in.

The Night Class were chattering with each other absentmindedly, waiting for this new teacher to arrive. "Quiet!" Yagari yelled loudly, clearly still annoyed at their brief meeting earlier today. Asuka found this most unfair; something happens fourteen years ago and you hold onto it for life. It wasn't even that big a deal - she was sure he had known about vampires, though she hadn't known how, and she was fine, wasn't she? She would have carried on dating him; they could have even got married and had a family right now. It was her life, he opted out of the decision to control her when he left her. She tried to stop herself from being so angry as it would only show through, and there is nothing worse than being the teacher pupils bitched about. She plastered on a smile and sauntered into the room. "Hola, clase." she said, sultrily. All eyes turned to face her. She had spoken quite quietly, but forcefully, so much so that the room was silenced.

"Well, what do you know?" Hanabusa whispered to Akatsuki, "Ruka was right. She is a woman - and she's hot!"

"You." Asuka said, pointing at him. "What do you think I teach?"

Hanabusa rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "Well, the way you greeted us would suggest Spanish teacher, but your demeanour coupled with those shoes, tells me the arts or music."

"You're good sweet cheeks." she replied and strode to the other side of the room while he sat there looking overall pleased with himself. "You must be that boy genius, huh? I saw you on TV years ago; I remember faces." She grinned, knowing that would set him off blushing. She was pale too, she knew the story.

"Anyway, music. That's what I teach. Can any of you tell me what music is?"

A tall, beautiful girl in the second row raised her hand and Asuka nodded in acknowledgement. "Music is a sequence of notes played on instruments or made on a computer, often accompanied by lyrics which hold some kind of emotional purpose."

"Wow. Technical." Asuka breathed and a couple of people sniggered. Seeing the girl's expression at this Asuka recovered with, "Oh no, a perfect answer, hun. You gave me exactly what Wikipedia would go for - seriously very intelligent, but I was hoping for something a little different…" She noticed a flame haired boy in a seat next to the boy genius. He was on the verge of sleep or seemed to be. "Hey, you." He looked up at this. "What do you think music is?"

"The door to the soul. The door to life, love and happiness. The way musical notes, made in any form, are played due to some kind of emotional experience that caused the writer to want to write. No one writes music for no reason and those who do aren't successful. The most common theme of music is love because it, coupled with music, has the power to make even the hardest of hearts melt as if they were ice." He then simply rested his head on one hand again.

"Very deep." Asuka commented. "I like you already, Mr…?"

"Akatsuki Kain, my cousin. I'm Hanabusa Aido!" Hanabusa butted in excitedly.

"Thank you, Hanabusa." She smiled, politely. Akatsuki sighed at his cousin's behaviour. "So, as music is so personal, and special, and emotional, I want you kids to find a song that evokes an emotion in you. Or maybe describes an emotion you have. Or even, one you could use to make a confession, like a love song. And then just sing it. In class. To us. That's it."

The students began to murmur and whisper, conjuring song ideas already. Others however, sat there looking blank and confused. "Let me demonstrate." she said, taking a smart-phone from one pocket. She took a glass pencil pot and upturned it, sending its contents over her desk. She swiped the phone's screen and placed it in the glass before tapping the phone once more. A rock tune began to blast out, and those who recognised it laughed and clapped to the beat.

She stepped to the front. "This ain't a song for the brokenhearted." She swung her hips round in a circle. "No silent prayer for the faith departed."

Yagari dragged a hand down his face at what Asuka was doing. Clearly the woman didn't realise she was over thirty years old. She wasn't a twenty three year old at a local karaoke bar anymore.

"And I ain't gonna be a just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!" Asuka thought about her song selection. Maybe she was still annoyed at Toga. She had assumed she was over it now she was in the classroom, teaching, calm, and cool, composed. Her song choice suggested otherwise. Maybe he knew. Who cares, she chose this song for a reason and she wouldn't be subtle about it.

"It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive!" She stared hard at him but he didn't seem to notice. "It's my life!"

Was she staring at him? Yagari was hacked off. That woman had this tendency to evoke that reaction in him, he noticed. What did that song mean anyway? What was she trying to prove? He didn't like Bon Jovi, never had, especially Jon, and didn't know why she chose that song. Then he started listening to the lyrics. Was she trying to blame him for what happened? He fumed silently.

"My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said 'I did it my way'! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!" Asuka continued. "Dance!" she yelled loudly and everyone got up and did as she said. Yagari prepared for the ensuing chaos.

"It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!" she sung loudly and slowly people began to join in. "My heart id like an open highway! Like Frankie said 'I did it my way'! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!" she breathed in a little, "Yeahhhhhh! It's my life!" She finished and swung her arms up into the air, cheering her finish. The students clapped in awe. They clearly liked Asuka. And she seemed to be good at her job. Life really sucked for Toga Yagari right now. He sighed, admitting defeat and sat down, clapping too.

"This is your room." Yagari said, putting the three cases he was carrying down in front of the door.

"Thank you, Toga-kun." Asuka replied sweetly.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"I'll call you what I like. And if you keep yelling at me it won't be as nice as that. Have some respect please." she said calmly in response.

"How?" he asked, he had a trace of hurt in his voice as well as aggression.

"How what, Toga?" Asuka queried, getting upset now.

"How can you just speak to me like nothing happened? Like you weren't a self centred bitch who betrayed me?"

"I wasn't self-centred!" Asuka yelled back, "If anything you were! Ayu needed my blood, okay? She gave me some of hers, everything was above ground! I'm sure you knew about vampires, I mean, look at where you work! It's not fair for you to lay all this on me - I was prepared to continue our relationship!" She dragged the three cases into the room as well as the two she had been transporting. She was angry and for some reason practical exercises helped calm her down.

"How could I continue to be in a relationship with a bloodsucking freak?"

"Vampires are not bloodsucking freaks!" A tear ran down her cheek. "Ayu was the best friend I ever had. I've never been liked by other girls, never went to any girly sleepovers, or shared secrets! I know you don't care but those things are important to a girl! When she died… I… I really missed her Toga. And you know who wasn't there? You." She lifted a case onto the bed and began unpacking furiously.

"Ayumu died?"

"Yeah. Murdered, not that you care. You've made your feelings towards vampires very clear!"

"I don't hate vampires, and I'm sorry that Ayumu died. But you're not the only one who's lost someone, you know? And you can't blame me for not being there because you weren't there for me!" He stood on the other side of the bed looking straight into her deep blue eyes.

"Who ran Toga? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't me! Anyway, who have you lost? You don't have any friends."

"I don't know if you've ever heard of Shizuka Hio? A pureblood, just like 'Ayu'. Ever heard of the Kiryus?"

Asuka stayed silent, listening to his tale while unpacking absentmindedly.

"Well, I was quite close with them. Maybe not all that close but close enough. They had two sons. Twins. Zero and Ichiru. I cared about those boys even if I didn't always show it; I was their mentor. I taught them how to hunt vampires. I then had to witness their lives get destroyed."

She looked up at this, suddenly interested.

"Shizuka killed their parents. In front of them. She then took Zero and turned him into a vampire."

"Did she…?"

"No. She left him to slowly and painfully transform into a Level E. She took his twin and left."

Asuka clasped a hand to her mouth. "She left him? But how can someone be so cruel? And to a child." More tears fell.

"I thought you hated children." Yagari said.

"I thought you loved me." She smiled weakly. "Is he… is he alright? Did the Hunter Society force her to give him blood?"

"No." he replied. "He may eventually be on someone's, even my execution list."

"That's awful." She was seated on the bed and he came and sat next to her. She took his hand and he tensed it but didn't pull away. "Are you still in contact with him? What happened to him, Toga?"

"He goes to this school. He's in the day class though; it's sort of a secret. He's… alright."

"Alright? Like real 'alright', or your 'alright'?" she asked kindly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not okay Toga. I… almost understand why you hate me, but why do you hate vampires in general?"

"I don't!" He denied this indignantly. "I don't. If anything Zero has stopped me, though I don't like that pureblood… And, I don't hate you." He said this last part reluctantly.

Asuka smiled a little and leant towards me. She puckered up ready to kiss me but I turned away, pulling my hand from hers. "No, Asuka. I don't hate you but I certainly don't love you anymore." He stood up and left the room.

_**Author's Note 2: And that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry there's only been one song per chapter so far but I promise next time that there will be more as the Night Class students work on their assignments more, and the story will revolve around Asuka and Yagari less. Also, expect some more modern songs too… But I'm not giving any more than that away… I hope you keep reading though even if you haven't like the songs yet because I have a lot planned yet! **_


End file.
